


The Ice that Connects Us

by AkashiKei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiKei/pseuds/AkashiKei
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are just getting together. They start choreographing a new routine. The worst of the worst happens.





	The Ice that Connects Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> It has been a while since I've published anything. Support would be gladly accepted. I won't be writing as much because I am getting ready for a Con in July. I'll try my best to update this one. 
> 
> If you dislike my fic, pls leave and don't comment.
> 
> Have a great week!
> 
> -Natsumi

Yuuri sat in the hall, clicking his heels together every so often. Just an hour ago, Victor was rushed to urgent care.

~~~

Earlier, Yuuri and Victor were choreographing a new routine for the charity event that was being held that weekend. They were at a public rink, so they weren’t the only ones there.

 

“Victor, I can’t move. It is too embarrassing.” Yuuri blushed.

“Ah come on Yuuri. It is gonna be fun.” Victor smirked. “Think as if I’m the only one you are performing for.” Victor skated towards Yuuri until they were inches apart. He stroked the ring that was on Yuuri’s left hand. “Yuuri. We have these rings for a reason.” He then knelt in front of him and brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips. Just seconds away from receiving a kiss on the hand, Victor was then on the ground, blood slowly appearing under his head.

 

Yuuri’s head turned to the side. A teenage girl stood, paralyzed.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” She kept saying.

 

“Victor. Victor!” Yuuri started to shake him. “Someone! Call an ambulance!” He continued to shake him. He felt tears roll down his face. “Victor!”

~~~

Yuuri felt a shake on his shoulder. He bolted upright. Yurio stood in front of him. “He’s awake.”

 

“How is he doing?”

 

Yurio scratched his head. “Uh. You wanna see him?”

 

Yuuri was led down a dark hallway; it was around 10 at night, and everything was dark. He nervously looked a rooms as they passed, scared as if something would pop out at him.

 

A flickering light startled him, causing him to collide with Yurio.

 

“Sorry!” He jumped back.

 

“It’s fine.” Yurio huffed.

 

They walked for a couple more minutes. At the end of the hall. There was a light that shone through the thin clear window. Yuuri looked through the door window, too scared to go inside. Victor was talking to Makkachin, who was sitting on the bed.

 

“Okay I’m good.” Yuuri said quickly and tried to take several steps back, however he was caught in Yurio’s iron claw.

 

“Katsudon, I took my time to bring you here. DO NOT back your pig butt out now.” Yurio dragged Yuuri back towards the door. He slid the door open, forcing it to slam. Victor was in the bed, his head was wrapped in bandages, but just enough so his gray hair still shown.

 

“Victor. Delivery.” Yurio gave Yuuri a soft shove into the room. Yuuri tripped on the doorframe, having to hop a couple steps to catch his balance.

“Oh Yuri!” Victor waved happily. “You haven’t grown at all.” He stops laughing. “Who is this japanese boy with you?”

 

Upon hearing this, Yuuri’s heart fell to the floor. He sank to the ground, trying not to cry.

“This isn’t happening.” His hands went to his head and started to shake. “Victor. This can’t be happening.” His vision went from clear, to blurry from the tears that started to swell.

 

“Victor. Don’t play jokes on your fiance. It’s not funny. Only I can make fun of Yuuri like that.”

 

“Who’s Yuuri. Are you talking about yourself?” Victor look towards Yuuri who was weeping on the ground.

 

“Are you a fan? That made up these charades? I don’t remember proposing to you.”

 

This also stabbed Yuuri in the heart. He tried to wipe his tears away. He slowly stood, put on the best smile he could. “Yea. That must be it.” The tears were still falling down his face. “Goodbye Victor.”


End file.
